


The Canine Contraption of the Century

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [162]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A Dog Car to be specific, Baby, Cars, Lucifer responds by using Jesus' name in vain, M/M, Multi, Sam uses God's name in vain, Shy Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel and Lucifer decide to recreate the Dog Car from the Febreze commercials. Sam doesn't exactly approve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Canine Contraption of the Century

**Author's Note:**

> All dog cars (c) Febreze.

“Hey, Sam, remember when you promised you’d teach me and Gabe to drive if we got a car?” Lucifer asks as he shifts his weight from one foot to another.

 

Sam raises on eyebrow. A nervous Lucifer is _never_ a good Lucifer. “Yeah?”

 

“Well, we got a car,” Lucifer says proudly.

 

Gabriel peeks out from behind his big brother’s shoulder. “It’s more of a big ball of fluffy awesomeness than a car,” he informs Sam. “A big ball of cuddly, fuzzy awesomeness.”

 

Sam groans. “I know I’m gonna regret this, but... Lead the way.”

 

Lucifer snaps his fingers and Sam finds himself in front of the ‘car.’ It’s less of a car and more of a shaggy dog head with deep, black eyes and a big floppy tongue and tiny bits of old dog food stuck to its face, but Sam just knows that there are wheels under that dirty fur and _doors,_ and four seats and a steering wheel and a glove compartment.

 

“Oh. My. _God._ ”

 

Lucifer snorts. “No need to bring our Dad into this. Jesus, some people _never_ learn.” He opens the passenger’s side door for Sam. “Hop in.”

 

Sam is too shocked to do anything else but obey. He regrets it the second he folds himself into the car, because the interior is an exact replica of the Impala, except that it’s pink and it smells like wet dog. “Oh. My. God.”

 

Gabriel parts the curtain of matted fur and climbs into the passenger’s seat through the window. “We made it just like your brother’s ‘Baby!’ Do you like it?”

 

Sam makes a sound low in his throat, the one that Lucifer always complains makes him sound like a dying moose.

 

“Stop that,” Lucifer chides as he appears between Gabriel and Sam. “You sound like an injured Eurasian elk.”

 

Sam repeats the noise. “What did you do to Baby?”

 

“We improved her, if you ask me,” Gabriel laughs. “Now teach us how to drive!”

 

Sam sobs. “Baby!”

 

“Drive,” Lucifer demands.

 

Sam fumbles for the latch and stumbles out of the car, wailing. “Babyyyyyyyyy!”

**Author's Note:**

> I am taking prompts~


End file.
